Heroes: Mix and Match
by ILollieeI
Summary: It's about me, my friends Laura and Lucy, and Sylar, Peter, and Mohinder. Hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

The sky was stained with a black ink, blue and grey quivering together to imitate a dark, crimsoned glaze. It was a seemingly unnatural situation to settle a simple human gaze on; the uncomfortableness of it all erupting an emotional coaster inside the six members that were lined altogether, fronts against the world. Each of these once meaningless individuals had great abilities buried inside their very inner core, erupting power from every fibre of their form. Aggressive wind pushed and pulled the members, sturdy gazes keeping a straight glare to the distance, cold numbing the flesh that was freed from woollen clothing. The first member? He went by the name of Sylar; jet black hair thickening down to the tips of his ears, eyes sullen with a dead expression. Although his malevolent expression stuck, his pale fingertips twitched for a moment of action, at least. The power he possessed was one of the most powerful; abilities running throughout his veins, so natural that his body reacted with it just as a normal bodily function. His lips twitched with what seemed to be want on his gaze, dark brown hues flicking to the second member that was positioned to his right with a wanting smirk. She went by the name of Lauren, thick red hair jetted down just past her pale shoulders messily; a curved frame that held black clothing, very similar to the man who went with the name of Sylar. Her tainted green eyes flickered quickly to the male; eyeliner jot out from the side of her eyes in such a fashion that joined up together with her mascara. Her lips parted slightly upon gazing at the male to her left, letting out a gush of air before allowing her mossy hues to gradually flicker back to the path ahead, before giving a small grunt to the dark-skinned male to her right. The male positioned to Lauren's right went with the name Mohinder - his messy curled locks would stay in the same position, no matter to the violent wind that carried with it hatred and annoyance. Instead, his eyebrows were burrowed into pondering a life's non-answerable question that had somehow sketched it's way into the evolutionist's head; teeth biting down into his already cracked lip as he thought. His right hand was lowered into an interlocked hand-holding session with the girl to his right, shyly looking away from such an obviously offensive situation. This particular girl went by the name of Laura, brown straight locks falling down her back that rested down her spine, curling ever so slightly. Her head was cocked to the side, shying away from the dark-skinned man that had held her hand with such concentration, that she could do not much else but stand there with a smile painted to her face. She would shyly look to her right to see another male peer down at her with a brotherly grin to his features, forcing the blush covered to her cheeks to deepen. The brotherly figure would simply chuckle before returning his light gaze to the path edged infront of them. This specific male went by the name of Peter; mahogany locks thrown across the side of his face and pushed behind his ears. His jaw structure was narrow; the smile painted to his features only brightening the brave face that he wore. Alike Sylar, many powerful abilities rode throughout his bloodstream, body accepting this changes and twisting his DNA to fit the forced powers that had erupted his form. He simply pushed his weight onto his right leg as he snaked an arm around the female to his right, flashing her a quick smile. The female to Peter's right went by the name of Lucy; small in both evil distraction and size. Lucy's wavy darkened locks swept to her shoulders, her bright-blue gaze dragging along the hills of the journey in front of them; she simply curved her form into Peter's embrace, a loving smile perked to her mouth. They all had the same mission, and they all shared one thing: their survival.


	2. Chapter 2

A thunderous growl erupted across the onyx sky, vibrating the gravelled floor the six stood on. They knew that had to do something to save the planet that had grown up on; and quick. By the time the six had any clue as to what was happening, Mohinder's keen eye caught a movement far in the distance, and Sylar's super hearing heard the rustling of heavy feet from such a distance. "Here we go.." Mohinder grunted with annoyance to his tongue, his charred fingertips running across the rough hilt of the dagger attatched to its held, strung to the darkened male's hip. The other five simply nodded, all closing their eyes - they did so to channel the power that had been blessed to their veins, causing the power they possessed to grow with caution.

As the loud footsteps grew near, they all recognised the characters that had painted smirks growing to their faces; sparks of power flickering from their fingertips. They were identified to be a local clan that they had heard of recently, being told of powerful abilities that had spread throughout the 3 members - they all had similar clothing: navy trousers completed with a navy shirt, and a tattooed-like slit in each shoulder.

The first two members were girls - the first with an amber gaze; her face was that of petite, thick ginger hair falling to curl around her face, annoyance batting through her long eyelashes. Slender fingertips created a somewhat mystical flitter of fire, playing with the hot flame, allowing said gas to trickle through her fingers as if it was as simplistic as grains of sand. She did so with a knowing smirk plastered to her mouth, steady eyes watching Sylar; she gazed at him as if she knew him, her emotion never faltering.

The second was almost like an opposite to the ginger that possessed the ability of fire; thinned blonde hair trickling down her spine to curve around the females hips, a flash of want to mutilate echoed upon her bright sapphire blue gaze. She too held a smirk, yet hers was that of a fake innocence; water trickling from the blondes' fingers as she interlocked her fingers, allowing said liquid to trickle down her wrists. She would giggle lightly, still playing on her look of innocence.

The third was that of a timid male; a skinny man with a somewhat growl to his stubbled face. He was that of a tall yet small in waist structure, his fists clenched tightly. He would settle his warm brown eyes onto the six stood infront of him, yet made no effort as to show off his power.

"What do you want with us?" Spoke Mohinder once more, a snarl to the darkened man. Mohinder seemed to be the one to ask the most questions out loud; he seemed to be the most impatient. His lips were upturned into a frown, shoulders heightened slightly to portray his body language of not wanting to partake in any sort of fight.

The ginger girl with fire trickling throughout her fingertips simply laughed out loud, a flash of annoyance against her amber hues. "Shut up Mohinder; we know about you and all your abilities." Mohinder replied with a fustrated sigh. The ginger stranger continued: "We are here to disable them of you; make sure you're not to use them against those more worthy." She spoke as if she referred to herself, proudness tainting her tongue.

"Like Hell.." Peter grunted, his once soft gaze hardening into slits of annoyance. His stubbled jaw would clench, fists balling as he remained in the same position: muscled arm around Lucy (who seemed quite fustrated about the whole situation). Peter's mahogany hues would flicker with malevolence, lips snarled; Lucy would gaze up at the male, sapphire against deep brown. She interlocked her petite fingertips with the tallers, pressing a smooth kiss to the back of his hand.

Peter simply replied with a genuine smile, his body language seemingly beginning to calm down. He would squeeze the females hand tightly, his shoulders dropping from its once stressful state. It seemed the blue-eyed girl had some sort of effect over him.

"You obviously don't know the extent of our powers if you think two girls that can control an element and some pokey guy can defeat us." Sniggered Lauren, her mossy hues darting from the three individuals, her tongue running across her bottom lip mindlessly. She would tug on a slight curl that had sprung loose from its once straightened state, twirling the locks through her paled fingertips. Sylar would hum lightly with agreement, his piercing gaze burning into the red-head's form; he'd allow a very slight smile to slip to his features; the smirk that of fondness.

The ginger stranger that emanated fire from a single click of her fingers growled lowly at such a scene; Sylar was known not to show affection, yet here he was with fondness to his features to the red-headed woman that seemed so confident with her actions.


End file.
